1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a tool for use in clampingly securing the ends of boiler tubes in aligned relation to enable the ends of the boiler tubes to be joined together by welding. More specifically, this invention relates to a boiler wall tube tool in which boiler tubes in the form of a wall can be clampingly secured to retain adjacent ends of the boiler tubes forming the wall in aligned relation when connecting the ends of the boiler wall tubes by welding.
2. INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT
Tools for clamping and aligning boiler tubes when connecting the ends of the boiler tubes by welding are known as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,139, 4,579,272 and 4,722,468. The devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents include structures for securing boiler tube ends in aligned and adjacent relation and function effectively when the boiler tubes are in spaced relation. However, in boiler wall tubes, the boiler tubes are positioned in closely spaced relation and are interconnected by webs to form a continuous boiler tube sheet or wall. The tools disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are not especially adapted for use with boiler tubes forming a boiler wall. Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,573,276, 2,612,821, 3,422,519 and 4,047,659 cited in the abovementioned copending application also fail to disclose a structure equivalent to this invention.